Cleric Beast
by N.K.Glasses
Summary: The creature below him was definitely bigger than a bear, in fact this was perhaps the biggest creature he has seem on land. It seemed like it would towered over an elephant. He could hear Isabel clear as day in his ear trying to identify the beast. -Ereri, -beast Eren, - hunter Levi, -werewolf Mikasa & Armin, -Time skips Bloodborne inspired
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary on AO3** :_

 _The creature below him was definitely bigger than a bear, in fact this was perhaps the biggest creature he has seem on land. It seemed like it would towered over an elephant. He could hear Isabel clear as day in his ear trying to identify the beast. She would break out that silly fairytale book of hers and tell him with so much conviction in her voice that his beast was some type of werewolf. Levi would then tell her that such creatures don't exist…maybe_

 _The title is subject to change as well as rating..._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Ever had an idea so strong you had to write it? So strong you had to ignore your other story to write this out? Well this is it! I have been very distracted because I just got Bloodborne and been loving - hating - every minute of it. So I fell in love with the first boss._

 _This was supposed to be a one-shot, but after hitting the 16 page mark (and still typing) I figure people wouldn't like scrolling for so long so I broke it up to make it easier to read._

 _Please forgive my mistakes. I don't have a beta._

 _I don't own these character._

 _Bloodborne inspired_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Escape**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi always found himself getting in all kinds of trouble. It was strange because the raven haired hunter had no idea what he was actually doing that was so bad. He stole, yes, but he did not deny it if he was confronted. Levi Ackerman was not a liar. He preferred to keep things as straight as possible. Recently the head of the town was becoming impatient with him. That fat ass man was trying to come up with ways to kick him out.

The raven couldn't blame the man. Levi was did not care for his authority or close minded thoughts he seemed to peach every now and again. Ever since he came to this place with the Smith's in order to get away from the hard life of the underground city, the chief was on his ass.

' _I don't like rats in my place, do you_?' The older man had asked him that day he got into a fight with the local boys. His appearance had much to be desired, but that gave no right for those words to be said. The boys picked on his appearance. They called him all sorts of names. His features were like those of his late mother, delicate. It didn't help that he was short in stature and thin from living on scraps he found.

It was plain and simple…he was different.

So it shouldn't have come as a shock to him when the Erwin came to him days before the chief did - again. He guessed he was out of line again and the old fuck was getting tired of him.

Levi is a reasonable person. He understands how social structures work…he just wasn't a fan of them.

They were kicking him out, Erwin told him. The blond was trying to convince him to stay just on the outskirts of the town near the forest. He would be away from the public and so he would have his silence, but he'll be close enough that his two friends could visit him. It didn't sound like a bad idea, but the raven was getting a little tired of all the disgusted looks the villagers would give him when he passed by.

Was it strange to like the same sex? Was that it?

The villagers seem to think so as he would watch them out of the corner of his eye. They would pull their children away from him, shielding their eyes as if he was some type of sin.

At least Farlan didn't mind still hanging around him, but Levi could see how it was affecting the other boy. The village had a way in bullying you to side with them. They treated his friends differently the more they hung out with him. They would do odd jobs to gain money to support Isabel. She was too young to work and too small to help them with their jobs. Recently, Levi noticed the only one giving him errands to run was Erwin. The others around the small town would ignore him or make up some pitiful excuse.

Farlan was still able to work, but the jobs available to him were few and far between.

It wasn't a hard decision to leave the village in hopes of finding a better place for him and his friends to be.

He told Farlan his plan to search for a better place to stay that was not in this suffocating village while Isabel was asleep. The little red head had no idea the struggle the two boys were going through. She was significantly younger than them. She didn't know her parents and the people in town didn't seem to want to tell her. Farlan found her on the streets begging for money. After that she joined their little makeshift family.

They deserved so much more than this.

Farlan had listened to his plan with closed eyes. Levi wondered if he was trying to calm himself or if he was absorbing the information. After all was said and done, the blond stood and walked to the only other room they had in their makeshift shack they called home. He came back out with a strange looking object.

"There are things in the forest." He said simply as he handed it over. Levi took it without question, but his grey eyes narrowed at the other boy. "For protection…"

"You make it seem like I would run into things that aren't animals."

"There are rumors that there aren't just animals in the forest and I would feel better if you had this with you. Arrows can't take care of all the dangers"

With careful hands, the raven twirled the dagger. It was very well made with the blade extending well into the handle. It didn't bare any intricate designs or cravings, but it did have teeth placed on top of the blade.

Odd…

Farlan was still watching him so Levi decided that he would give. He placed the dagger back into its sheath and into his bag. His bow and arrow remained at his side.

The blond looked pleased and that seemed to be enough for the raven.

"I wouldn't put too much faith in those rumors. There have been people that have passed through the forest without incident. I think it's just a story to scary kids like Isabel into doing their chores."

"You can never be too safe."

Levi silently agreed with him while staring at the small fire in the middle of the room. "I will be back with things. I will bring back money and such from my travels, but only will I return at night."

Farlan seemed to understand this. "She going to try to stay up for you, you know? She wants you to finish that book you got her." The book, being a fairly thick fairytale book that Erwin had given him as payment for an errand he had ran some time ago. He gave it to Isabel as an early birthday gift and the little red hair couldn't have been happier. Her reading skills were not the best. Farlan would teach her in his spare time because Levi didn't exactly have the patience to do so. The raven didn't mind reading her a story before she went to bed.

"We will finish the book. Who knows, maybe I'll find another book and this time she'll be able to read to me this time."

The blond gave a small chuckle at that, but not too loud because little red was sleep.

"I'm sorry."

The phrase was just a bare whisper in the room and Levi couldn't help, but feel the light mood shift into something darker. Farlan's stare was heavy.

"Don't be." It wasn't the blond's fault. It was obvious that the leader of this place wasn't fond of Levi at all. He was a corrupt man that loved power. It seemed the man got off on picking on kids. Levi wasn't open with his sexuality, but there weren't many he was actually attracted to in this town. He suppose that his stare towards Erwin Smith was a little too long. Levi would fully admit to liking the older man, but he would never make a move. The older blond was married and hopelessly in love with that short woman. Levi respected vows and would never come between them. That wasn't how the village found out about him.

Pastor Nick.

The name made Levi's blood boil. The man was absolute scum. He was a very outspoken man that would preach in the local church. He was very religious, extremely fond of these three goddesses he always talked about.

To each their own, the raven thought.

It wasn't a secret that the man was a pervert. He usually only dealt with the young single women that were swept up in his lies. Levi guessed the man was a little bored with his usual targets.

Levi was tending to this older woman's horses in favor of a few coins. She was a nice woman that took care of Isabel when he and Farlan were too busy with laboring work. She liked his work as far as cleaning goes and that made him a little proud. He had brushed down the horses and fed them. He took care of their shit and arranged the stable. Everything was in order.

Pastor Nick had made his way down into the greenery. He made small talk, but now Levi realized the bastard was waiting for him to turn his back. The taller man had caged him into a corner pressing against his body. Of course the raven was furious when he found out what the man was trying to do. Levi had his fair share of fights and he wasn't a stranger to taking out men larger than him. He had turned the tables on the older man, but it seems that luck wasn't on his side. That sweet women and walked in on them in an odd and guilty position carrying refreshments. He remembers the glass cups breaking on the stable's clean floor and Nick's lies. It didn't take much to convince the public. The old bastard had a bruised and bloody face so it seemed easier to believe that Levi, with his sketchy background, tried to force himself on Pastor Nick. He did not deny that he liked men, but Pastor Nick twisted things into a perfect lie. The chief was tired of his defiant personality and violent behavior.

This is what broke the camel's back.

So he was going to leave, in search of a better place.

"It's better this way." He stood up and the Farlan did the same. It wasn't often that Levi did things like this, but he felt the need to show his appreciation for the other. He gathered the taller boy into his arms, embracing him. "Thank you."

Levi wasted no time as he passed the other boy to make his way to the youngest member of their gang. She was almost the same height as him. She might surpass him…not that it would be a hard thing to accomplish. He gave a small peck to the forehead before making his way to the door.

"Isn't leaving at night a little dangerous?"

"There are less people out at night and I'll be heading to see the Smiths before I leave. They are closer to the outskirts of town. I'll leave from there in the morning."

With a nod from the blond, Levi was off into the night.

Even though he was short, Levi prided himself in being strong and extremely agile. His bow was secure on his back and his arrows were tied down to keep from making noise. His bag was over his shoulder, heavy, as his cloaked form was just a shadow in the night. While it would have taken some time to get to the older man's house, Levi felt that the trip was going faster than expected. It must be the fact that the sun was not weighing down on him or people getting in his way. He saw some lights shining through a few homes, but it seems that people were sleep. There weren't many people out at all. The most he saw were outcasts like himself under the moon with nothing but the clothes on their backs for comfort.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading_

 _Do you like it? Yes, no, maybe ?_

 _Feedback please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, just wanted to get the second chapter up to give people more of an idea of this fic._

 _I hope you enjoy it. Please forgive any mistakes you see. I'm like half sleep looking this over._

* * *

Chapter 2: Tales and Foolishness

 _"Have you got a screw loose? Or is it your…animal intuition."_  
 _-The Suspicious Beggar_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"I hope you didn't run here." A woman about the same height as him opened the door. She was beautiful with her soft auburn hair and warm eyes. When it came to looks there was no question why Erwin chose her. Petra was a gem. She was one of the few people to treat Levi like he was human.

"No, ma'am."

"Please stop with the formalities, you can call me by my name. Erwin, dear, Levi is here." She shouted the last part at the house as she closed the door. In a lower voice, she asked if he was hungry.

Levi had declined, but that woman was too stubborn for her own good. She was off to the kitchen. The clattering of dishes could be heard from where he was. The raven haired boy heard the older man's voice sound somewhere in the back. He must be on the phone.

Levi was not willing to sit and wait on Erwin so he followed the clattering sound of dishes. Petra was making tea and a robust sandwich. She must think him thin again.

"So tell me Levi, since you have been here, have you heard of those interesting tales?" She asked slicing through a tomato.

"I'm not one for fairytales. I get enough of it from Isabel." The older woman laughed while nodding her head.

"This older man at the market was telling me about the forest. I know what you are planning to do so I thought it might be worth it if you heard it." She turned the stove off. The pot was steaming. "He told me that a long time ago people from all over were catching a strange illness that made them go mad. The deeper they went into their insanity the uglier they became. It was said that they turned into actual beasts! Can you imagine?" She gave a small chuckle as she poured the water into the cups. "I know he doesn't mean literal beast, but it's still interesting. He said that there should be ruins of the old town deep into the forest."

Levi politely listened to the woman. He watched the way she seemed to float through the kitchen without missing a beat.

"I mentioned that a dear friend of mine was going to be traveling to and fro the new city via the forest." She looked at him when she said that. Petra gave him a wink. "Don't worry; I didn't mention it was you. He didn't seem shocked, but he suggested you don't venture too deep into the forest." She paused. " _'There are strange creatures in that forest'_ he told me."

"Odd, Farlan said something similar."

"Did he, now?"

"Yes."

Things were quiet after that. The raven hair hunter unconsciously tugged on his shoulder strap.

"Honey, you don't have to watch me. You can go in the living room." Levi nodded and turned to leave. "It was very nice talking to you again, Levi."

Petra was giving him one of her motherly smiles. It was no mystery that the auburn haired woman wanted children. It was only a matter of time. Levi secretly wondered if she was practicing her mothering skills on him and his makeshift family. Levi gave her one of his rare half smiles in return before leaving.

Erwin had shown up in front of him not a few moments later. He looked tired, but that was to be expected since most people were in bed by now. Erwin was a workaholic. He worked for the military in the neighboring city. The cities were far more devolved than this dump that could be called a village in the least and a small town at the most. The blond had mentioned that he was tired of the city life and wanted to raise his family in a safer and controlled environment. This meant that the blond was usually traveling back and forth which would take a toll on his health.

They sat in the living room in front of the fire place. Petra came into the room with the cup tea and the fattened sandwich. She placed it on the coffee table in front of them and walked out the room, but not before she gave her husband a quick kiss.

"Is there anything you need?"

Levi took his time undoing his cloak and bag. He took out the dagger and showed it to Erwin. "Farlan said I would need it, but I don't expect anything bigger than a bear to be in there." He said taking a sip of the tea.

"You are so sure of yourself." The older man said with a chuckle.

"I am not bragging, but I am fully aware of my abilities." Levi didn't waste time and took a bite out of the sandwich. He may have been hungrier than he thought. He was very careful to not make a mess. "Don't tell me you believe in those bullshit tales the people of the town are spitting."

"No, of course not, Petra; however seems highly entertained by the thought. She was always into folklore and such." The man's face turned serious. "If not another weapon maybe some other supplies will be more useful. We will give you the essentials, first-aid kit, medicine, bandages…"

"Ok, Erwin, I get it. You care." It made him slightly thrilled that the older man was going out his way to help him. He was always going out his way to help him, but Erwin must have only thought of him as a son or younger brother than anything else.

The smile that appeared on that handsome face as he agreed to his help was more than enough. "You know where the guess room is by now, yes?" Levi nodded. "Good. Mrs. Smith and I are going to be retiring for the night. Do not hesitate to ask for anything. We will see you off in the morning. I will keep an eye on Farlan and that hyper Isabel for you." The older man said a few more words before returning to one of the back rooms.

The raven was sure his 'thank you' had not been heard, but Erwin had raised his hand as he retreated.

* * *

Living in the forest wasn't so bad. He would catch a small animal or two and bring his catch to the Smiths. Petra didn't seem to mind helping him. She would skin and cook the animals before delivering it to Farlan and Isabel. Erwin had left on some official business which left the woman alone and lonely.

"Don't worry about being a bother, hun. I can't stand to sit still. I love watching over Isabel." She mentioned once.

Levi did keep his promise. He did come back to the little shack they all shared at night, sharing some of the things he has found.

He made his way to neighboring towns doing odd jobs to make money. If he wasn't doing odd jobs, hunting, or visiting his little family he was spending his time in the forest. It was extremely beautiful and tranquil. It was something he felt that missing in his life. There was no people, no structures he had to abide by. The chief's annoying voice was not in his ears lecturing him. His ears would never hear those hateful hushed words, again. There were only the sounds of nature's music in his ears. She had beautiful songs. Most of the animals around his camp were small and harmless. In fact, he has yet to actually use the dagger Farlan gave him. He had more experience with his bow. Stealth was his strong point and arrows were an easier method to catch food.

It wasn't until one day when he decided to go deeper into the forest that he was proven wrong. He had gotten up at dawn to explore. He would need all the light he could get. With the cloak concealing his form, he trekked his way through the endless greenery passing up numerous trees. It seemed to be too dangerous to walk on the forest floor so he climbed the trees, thankful that most of them were either very close to neighboring branches or intertwine in them.

It was starting to get humid the further into the forest he went, but he did not take his cloak off. It just happened to be the same color as the bark of the trees and thus proved to be nice camouflage. He chose a thick branch to rest on while taking a swig of water from his canteen Erwin provided for him while eating berries he had found on the way. They were extremely sweet and provided rich energy.

While traveling from branch to branch, Levi took notice of animals around him. He saw a tiger lazing around on a large bolder a while back and a few other animals zipping pass, but now he saw nothing.

It was strange.

A sharp call shot through the air. It resonated throughout the forest. Cries of the damn and defeated struck his ear dumbs cutting through. Grey eyes began to water and the pain emitting from his head was near blinding. Levi clenched his teeth and gripped his cup. Just as quick as it came, the shrieking was gone. It was replaced with a low vibration. The water in his canteen trembled as something moved through the forest floor.

A large predator…

That would explain why he hadn't seen any animals in a while. He could feel the powerful steps of the creature approaching so he decided to blend in with the bark of the tree. His hand grasped the handle of the dagger on his belt.

The creature below him was definitely bigger than a bear; in fact this was perhaps the biggest creature he has seen on land. It seemed like it would towered over an elephant. He could hear Isabel clear as day in his ear trying to identify the beast. She would break out that silly fairytale book of hers and tell him, with so much conviction in her voice, that his beast was a type of werewolf. Levi would then tell her that such creatures don't exist…maybe things far worse than that existed. Levi was starting to be a believer of that.

The creature looked too deformed to be some type of giant man wolf and since when would a werewolf have antlers or some type of extremely contorted horns? From this height Levi couldn't see much detail, but he could see that the creature had brown fur over certain parts of its body. The head, back and left arm were covered in a longer mane than the rest of the body for some reason. The distorted body looked to be extremely malnourished and seemed to lack a tail. It had managed to travel quickly as his steel eyes saw that the beast was way in front of him now, disappearing deeper into the forest.

Levi continued with his daily routine in gathering and delivering supplies. He wondered if Isabel and Farlan would enjoy living in the forest. It was extremely peaceful and Isabel would love all the bright colors. It wasn't dangerous in the shallow parts. It was extremely livable. He had managed to make a small tree house. It wasn't too far up from the forest floor.

He could only assume it was safe. He hadn't seen the beast since his first sighting of it.

It was only when he traveled a few hours into the forest, again, that things started to get strange. He wondered if that large creature lived around the area because it seemed that no other animals would dare enter this domain.

Levi's curiosity was getting the better of him. He had the dagger; Farlan had given him, strapped to his hip and his bow in his hand.

He began tracking the beast.

It was an incredibly foolish idea.

It took a long time.

It wasn't easy. The thing seemed to know that something was following it. Instead of continuing on it would stop and sit. Most people would think that the thing was resting, but Levi had been following this creature for some time now. The raven knew that thing had stamina to last it hours on end. It didn't seem right that it would just rest so short into its travels. It would just sit there. When the sun began to go down coloring the bright green forest in hues of reds, pinks and orange, Levi knew that he had to make his retreat. He has never traveled the dense part of the forest at night nor did he want to start now. As he trekked back he felt the ground shake. That monstrosity was moving again.

 _It likes to play the waiting game_ , he thought.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think._

 _Levi seems to be eating his words now._

 _Until next time..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Please enjoy :)_

 _Sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors beforehand._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Hunter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He didn't want to anger the beast so he left it alone for a day or so.

Levi tried a different approach. This was probably more dangerous than what he had been doing previously. Around dawn, Levi found himself wondering the trees above for signs of the beast. Its prints were fairly large. The indentations were a little hard to see from the trees, but his grey eyes could make out the slightly darker prints on the forest floor.

He didn't understand why he was doing this. Levi knew when to pick his battles. Maybe he hypnotized by the disgusting creature. It looked like it came from the darker parts of hell. It walked with a strange limp, but it did not looked injured. It didn't seem to terrorize the other animals in the forest, but Levi assumed it had to eat even if its malnourished body said otherwise.

Its back was so thin…

The foot tracks seem to stop at this hollowed tree. It was incredibly thick with many branches. Sharp grey eyes did not miss the claw marks littering the trees. Levi had never seen the monster climb. He just assumed it was too big to hang from the trees. Its size would surely break the tree, right?

At the base of the tree there seemed to be a nest and farther up there was a smaller hole inside the tree next to a thick branch. Ignore the warning bells ringing in his head, Levi climbed higher and closer to it. His hands were beginning to ache from abuse. He had wrapped his hands when he started tracking the brown fur ball in hopes to ease the pain. It seems to only work if his climbing days were light and not as vigorous as today. It was too early for that thing to be heading back.

Once Levi did get to the desired branch, he cautiously looked in. It was a nest, but much smaller than the one at the base of the tree.

Something moved and the raven readied his dagger. There was some kind of yipping or was it a pitiful barking. The cries sounded distorted. It didn't take much to realize why. There were two things inside the small nest. They looked like strange puppies with small horns protruding out of their skulls. There was a light colored one that looked to be blond. It coward behind the all black one that was staring at him…barking. These things had small tails that were tucked under their legs no doubt afraid of the strange creature in front of them.

It wasn't until he felt eyes on his back that he acknowledged his mistake. The brown beast was behind him, the raven was sure of it. He felt its disgusting hot breath on his back.

Levi briefly wondered if he should turn his back on the pups to face the pissed off deformed she-wolf. If these were her babies, Levi knew he was fucked.

He decided that he would look at the face of his killer before dying.

It was the first time looking at this thing up close. It's body seemed to be very skeletal in nature with its rib cage escaping the confines of its chest. It's under belly was a dark red in color. It seemed to be the same color as the misshapen horns on its…skull? Levi wondered if the horns were so deformed that it would actually cover the face of its host in some weird make-shift helmet. He took in all these strange features. Its body was very slim and it still looked malnourished from where he stood but there was no doubt that this monster was laced with muscle. The last thing Levi took in was the glowing yellow eyes staring him down.

 _You have a second to explain yourself, hunter._

It talked!

It spoke, but Levi was very aware of the fact the thing in front of him did not open its mouth. It was quite a shock as the voice he heard sounded too deep to be a female.

 _Even with the curse lifted you still desire to hunt. I should devour you._ It sniffed him. _"Aren't you a little bit too young to be challenging me, boy?_

The grey eyed hunter ignored the first part. He did not understand anything about a curse. It couldn't be that silly folk tale that Petra told him. People can't turn into literal beasts! "Aren't you going to kill me no matter what bull shit I give you?" Levi asked. His hands were raised, clearly visible to those glowing eyes.

The beast hoisted itself onto the branch fully using its massive arm. It was very strange that the other arm lack the long fur and muscle definition. It was significantly thinner than the one the beast was using for balance.

 _You've been following me._ It came out as a growl.

"I was curious. It's not every day that human get to see something like you." The growling did not stop. It only got loud as the creature brought its head closer. It sniffed and circled him. Levi found that the little pups were blocked from his person as the thing seemed to engulf his form. The larger arm blocked his path to escape with the other was to his side. The head somehow maneuvered itself to appear by his side with his thinner arm.

"I had no ill intentions toward you or your offspring. I was just curious of what you were."

 _Where are you from?_

"A small and poor village south from here…in the Shiganshina District." It continued with its sniffing. At one point those massive jaws opened displaying rows of sharp jagged teeth. Levi had no doubts that this creature could swallow him whole. The tongue lashed out tasting his being. It was disgusting, but the raven held in his shudder. Levi steeled himself and stared the beast in his eyes.

His side was covered in thick saliva.

Gross.

 _Leave_

It moved again. For its size and shape it was surprisingly agile. It plucked both the pups up. It had them both by the scruff, hanging from its mouth.

The blond one looked more accepting of its fate with its ears flat on its head and tail hanging. The black one seemed to want to struggle as it continued to yap at him.

"I didn't think you would let a human go so easily?" He said turning towards the beast.

 _Are you trying to temp me? I have been nothing but accepting to you hunters. The deal was that those left with their sanity be left alone. Yet you, young hunter, dare enter into my sanctuary. I let you go, yet you question my good grace._

Those eyes were extremely unsettling as they stared done his grey ones.

 _I should eat you, but that damn woman would be on my back._

Levi still had no clue what the beast was going on about. He did know he would be able to leave another day… another day that he would be able to come back, hopefully with more answers than questions. "I'll be back." The raven haired hunter announced before taking his leave. The saliva on his arm was starting to cool. It was very disgusting.

Thinking back on that day, the raven haired boy could honestly say that he must have lost his mind. He didn't tell Farlan, Isabel or Erwin about that little adventure and it would stay that way. The creature must be male. The voice he heard was deep and gravelly.

He had visit Isabel and Farlan that night. He brought gifts of sweet berries and a flower crown for Isabel. The little girl seemed to be beyond ecstatic. She was so ecstatic that she forgot about the sassy treatment she gave Levi every time he came back after missing a few night.

"I've been thinking. How would you feel moving to the more developed city?" Farlan asked her while they were sitting around in the shack.

"To the city?"

"Yes, with the money that Levi and I have been making together we could easily afford a nicer place than this. Just think Izzy, you'll be able to go to school and read to Levi."

Isabel had this bright glint in her eyes as she stared at them both. She looked like they gave her the world. "Of course! Of course! Of course!" She chanted over and over again.

Levi braced himself before the little girl pounced on him. She was on him in seconds. Her little arms wrapped around him tightly while her face was buried in his chest.

"Before you ask, Mrs. Smith was kind enough to help me look for a place in the city."

That settled things. They were going to be moving. They packed the few things they owned. Farlan and Isabel were going to travel to the Smith's house during the day while Levi headed out that night. He made a promise to the little red head that he would be there too.

The raven haired boy wasn't too fond of the idea of living in the city, but just because he was a recluse didn't mean he had to make his friends one. He let the thought of them living just on the edge of the forest die. Isabel would be too inclined to explore and he knew deep down he could not guarantee her safety.

It was after that night that Levi began doing stupid things. Instead of traveling to the Smith's house he trekked his way deeper into the forest. He crossed familiar paths and marking on the branches. His hands seem to have built even more callouses than before.

The sun was barely up, but he could still see the creature below him clearly. It was crouched into some lazy position. The pups were awake and seemed to be playful. The black one with its red horns took some enjoyment in attacking the large clawed hand while the blond one took to licking the bigger beast's face like it was grooming him.

If the creature was something closer to a wolf or maybe a creature that was less disfigured this would have been a heartwarming sight.

 _I'm guessing you have a death wish._

"I told you I would be back. Maybe you should tell that yellow fuzz ball to clean out your ears while he's at it." Levi made no move to get his weapons.

That seemed to do it. The large fur ball was getting up. This seemed to grab the attention of both pups as they ran with their short stubby legs into the hollowed out tree. The black one positioned itself in front of the blond on barking up a storm.

 _I can't seem to make up my mind if you are foolish or brave._ Levi wasn't really aware that the thing could stand. Its legs weren't stretched out, but it was taking steps towards him. Its torso was exposed as it made its way to him.

"I haven't decided myself, but I still mean you and your pups no harm." To prove his point slowly took off his weapons.

 _What do you want?_ Those eyes were on him again with its melted gold color.

"I have no clue. I just find you interesting."

Levi told the truth. He had no clue why he decided to waste his time on a creature that looked like it came from hell. He made no move to eat him and Levi didn't think he was cable of taking down such a beast on his own.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Levi chose to say his good byes. He told the beast he would be back.

* * *

"The city is amazing don't you think, bro?" Isabel asked. She was in her school uniform riding in the front seat with Erwin as he drove them back to their apartment.

Levi agreed to stay for a week or so while they got everything settled. Isabel was immediately enrolled to a school nearby. The girl was just beaming in her seat. She was taking special classes to help her catch up with her grade, but she didn't seem to mind the extra work. "It's too noisy and the people are still rude."

"Don't be a spoil sport. I think it's great." Farlan said bumping his shoulder with the raven haired boy's.

"Don't worry about him, Farlan; Levy just wants to go back to living in that forest. I don't understand how he does it, but I guess it's a small price to pay for his peace and quiet, right?" Her green eyes were looking at him through the rear view mirror.

Levi only granted her a grunt in response. The Smiths have proven to be such kind people. Petra was over at their apartment finishing up the last touches while they were coming back from grocery shopping. Apparently Erwin had put in a good word for Farlan at some carpenter business. The blond would start his first official job next week. It was close by so Farlan had declined the vehicle that the Smith's tried to give him. Erwin - being the stubborn jackass that he was - promised the car to Isabel instead when she came of age. Either way the car was there in case of emergencies.

The big blond even gave the raven a motor bike to help make his traveling, back and forth, easier.

It was a lot of change to take in. It didn't seem like it was that long ago that he was shunned from his town for his sexuality or the promise that him and Farlan would somehow provide a better life for Isabel. It didn't seem that long ago that he started to gamble his life just out of curiosity of this silly folk lore Petra put in his head.

He would enjoy he stay while he was here. There were certain perks to living in the city.

* * *

 _The cleric beast may not be the most uniquely designed character in Bloodborne, but there is something about its appearance that draws you in...well to me anyway._

 _Concept Art of the beast for the game (obviously not mine):_ _wiki/File:Cleric_beast_concept__

 _There is an awesome art work all over the internet; I suggest you check it out if you are curious about it._

 _Thank you for reading_

 _Comments, favs, subs and all that jazz are much appreciated_!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update, I'm kind of busy with school and stuff. I try to update when I can. Remember that this is Bloodborne inspired so...some thing will be made up and concepts will be pulled from the game.

Sorry for any and all grammar mistakes.

Please enjoy and tell me your thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 4: Hunter of Hunters

 _" A hunter with an unusual pair of warped swords. Wears a raven mantle and a doctor's mask, uses bizarre swordsmanship. Well, she seems to be an ally..."_

.

.

.

Levi did not grow up with many possessions. It was a no brainer as he could barely afford to help support Isabel and Farlan. Most of his possessions came from the Smiths. They were truly nice people, so it came as no surprise when the raven haired boy packed up his things for his travel back home that Erwin approached him. Petra was very much against him traveling so far on his own. Public transportation made things easy, but trains and buses could only take you to certain locations. This would mean that the raven would have to travel a fair distance on foot or on bike.

His most recent possession was a fair compromise between him and the lovely couple: a motorcycle. The big blond offered him a car once again, but Levi had refused. A motorcycle seemed to be fair. It was cheaper than a car. Everything he needed was strapped down. Petra, while happy he accepted the bike, still pushed him into a nearby store to pick up some protection. To go along with the motorcycle, Petra finished off this look with a matching set of gloves and a leather jacket. His inky locks were to be covered with a helmet.

Thinking back to earlier, Levi wished he had done more with Isabel before he left. Isabel was always sad to see him go no matter what it was. Her large emerald eyes would glisten every time he packed his bags. She knew better than to use her tears to trick him, but that didn't stop her from asking why he had to leave. She listed all of her reason why going back to his makeshift home was a bad idea and why a forest wasn't as great as the city. Levi listened to her throughout the whole thing and when she was done; the raven haired boy gave the redhead a generic answer instead of the real reason. He explained to her yet again how cities were crawling with people and he wasn't much of a people person. He told her how quiet the forest was compared to the city and explained the city life was just too much of him.

It was all a lie.

He would very much rather go see that hellish creature than pretend that life was safe and perfect. After much debate and some interference from Farlan, Isabel had decided to let him go. The energetic girl hugged him tight and sent him on his way with her fairytale book to keep him entertained. She explained that reading about such creatures made her days seem more interesting.

Levi could relate.

He had accepted her gift. With the travel time cut so short, Levi didn't have to wait until the next day to explore. There was still daylight. It was about noon and he was feeling a rush of energy. The short hunter quickly and carefully placed his bike near his campsite. He covered his small vehicle in the larger fallen leaves that painted the forest floor. Levi climbed into his tree house. His silver eyes quickly check to see if things were just the way he had left them. His bed was neatly made in the corner. His books were off to the side on the floor. It was times like these when he stared at his living space that he realized that he was living off the bare minimum still, but this time it was by his choice.

Everything was in order as far as Levi was concern.

It wasn't a mystery that the raven was going back to track the beast. He probably wouldn't have the time to get close to him like last time with most of the day-light away from him. He could stay behind and see if that monster's patterns had changed while he was gone.

Levi hid his essential items under a private compartment under his bed. Most animals were too afraid to venture into his camp site. Humans were too afraid to go this far into the forest so it would be highly unlikely if they stumbled upon his camp. Hell, even fewer would be able to climb the trees to get to his home.

It didn't take him long before he was off looking for the monstrous paw prints that were embedded in the forest floor with his arrows on his back, bow in hand, and his dagger at his hip.

* * *

Levi must have been a little too deep in thought as he wandered through the trees because he was not expecting the sight before him. The trees were slightly scarce in this area. The clearing had stones and broken walls everywhere. The structures laced with vines and algae. Some of the structures that still had some form of a ceiling were truly magnificent. They seemed to hold the test of time.

Another strange thing that was well noted was the fact that there were no animals in this domain either.

Levi gripped the bow in his hand. He could go down to continue exploring or he could turn back. If he chose not to then would his bow really be of any use to him? Night was approaching soon and long range attacks would be harder to achieve.

Reluctantly he secured his bow onto his back and unsheathed his dagger. As long as he was quiet, he was sure nothing bad would happen.

The place was slowly being taken over by vegetation. The raven haired boy wondered if he should tell Petra that it was true. The ruins were still here, but if he told her that then she would know that he was treading in the deeper more dangerous parts of the forestry. He didn't want to make her worry and if she worried that would mean that Isabel and Farlan would worry.

He decided not to tell the older woman as he crept through the forest floor. It was slightly easier here because the ground still had cobble stone roads – even if moss and weeds occasionally covered some parts. Through the cracks, Levi could see life growing and taking over. There were several bushes that grew from those tiny cracks. His grey eyes even picked up the uniquely colored flowers surrounding a knocked over stone.

There seemed to be only two structures that were in the best shape. The first one was a stone room. The rest of the house had crumbled apart. Levi found strange objects resting on a table, but chose not to investigate further. In truth he was very interested in the largest structure that had trees trying to become one with it. The structure looked very Gothic in the shady part of the clearing.

It lacked doors, but Levi wondered if it ever had doors to begin with. The ceiling was so high, it was hard to imagine.

There was a pull for the boy to go inside. He didn't resist. His footsteps led him up the stairs. Large thick yet aged pillars held everything up. Levi's pale hands felt the cracks in the solid marble. He let his hand sweep across every pillar he passed out of curiosity. The further he crept through the aged structure, the more his vision dimmed. Light seemed to be an afterthought as only a few beams of it came through.

"Oh, my! What do we have here?" There was a voice that rang through. "A young hunter! It's been ages since I've seen someone new to the hunt." The voice echoed off the walls and wrapped around his ears excitedly. The person was coming closer. It took Levi no time to grab his dagger and break into a defensive stance.

There was clapping from the mystery person as they came into view. In the quiet ruins, their clapping was too loud for his ears. The noise only increased when boisterous laughter accompanied the applause.

The person that greeted him was of questionable gender. A long tan coat hugged their shaking shoulders. It was tattered at the ends and had stains covering the edges and front of the coat much to Levi's dismay. They wore thick trousers with their ankles bandaged in sturdy boots. They were tall yet slim with shoulders that seemed too wide to be female. Their face seemed to not make any inclination either. The face was long with a small chin. Dark brown eyes were staring directly into his cool grey ones and it was at that moment that Levi realized the noise stopped.

"My, aren't you a fast one!" They eyed him approvingly and circled around his form frowning a bit after eyeing his weaponry. "But I am afraid your weapons will do nothing to slay beasts."

The raven wasn't very sure if it was alright to trust this person. Something seemed a bit off to him. His guard was up because their presence was so close, but he did lower his dagger a bit. Beasts, they say?

"Who, are you?"

The mysterious person was still eyeing his bow and dagger with a strange look of disappointment. "Look at you. You're small, but I can see that you're fast. These weapons will just get you killed. Come here, I think I might have something for that."

Levi did not move an inch as the stranger turned their back and began to walk away. After realizing that the only foot falls they heard was theirs, the stranger turned around again. "I'll ask again, who are you?"

"You really, don't beat around the bush do you?" There was that crazed laugh again. "My, you are really something else. Most hunters seem to have no personality, but you – young one – are full of the stuff." The brunet clapped their hands and took a deep breath. "Hanji Zoe, hunter of hunters."

The raven was quiet as he studied this so called hunter of hunters. "You said something about slaying beasts, yet you say you hunt hunters."

"Oh my, boy! Have you been living under a rock this whole time? Hunters can be just as mad as beasts when they give into bloodlust, but as much as I would love to go over the happenings involving that I believe we should upgrade those pathetic weapons you have there." Hanji said while turning back around and ignoring the raven boy's stare.

They both walked down the long corridors, passing pillar after pillar until they stopped at a dimly lit room. It was a fucking mess and Levi made sure Hanji knew it. The crazy bastard thought it was funny and let out the horrid shrieking that was considered a laugh.

"My boy, you are just rich! This is my workshop." They grabbed at a nicely polished gun on the workbench. "I couldn't help, but noticed you don't have something like this on your person. I know some that don't like to use a gun, but it proves to be very useful when you just need a moment to catch your breath. The bullets are deadly to weaker beings, but to something stronger it might stun them." Levi saw Hanji give him a once over behind their glasses. "With your size, you're going to need a bit of a kick in the power department."

Levi was not amused by the constant cracks at this height, but he took the gun and examined it. Guns were too loud in his opinion, but he was sure it would prove as useful as Hanji had said. They were rummaging through other things now looking for who knows what.

"There's a beast in the forest…"

"Eren? That big guy won't hurt you…unless you warranted it." The lantern was doing little to light up the massive room and Levi wondered how hellish it would be to do paper work in such a room. "It may seem like his insanity rules him, but in truth Eren is just a very complex case." The more they talked, the more Levi felt general annoyance. He had mentioned a beast, yet the thing they speak about is mentioned as if it an actual person.

"You gave it a name?"

At this Hanji stopped delving through piles of paper and weaponry to stare at the short man. "I didn't give him a name, his parents did." They stood up to walk over to the raven. "You know, for someone is a hunter, you are terribly dense in this subject matter."

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Levi was tired of these games. He is very curious of this new world he has stumbled upon, but he is tired of these insults.

"The hunt, the dream, and the madness that turned man into beast that spread like wildfire across lands. Of course, the bulk of the work is supposedly finished. All that's left is the cleanup." Hanji went back to searching. "There are some who learned to deal with their madness, but there are also some who are beyond help. Those that have given into the bloodlust must be dealt with. Fortunately, Eren is not one of them."

"You make it seem like it's such a big job. Aren't there other hunters?" The brunet backed away from the trunk with two large items.

"There are many hunters, but most seem to be lost and confused. This means that I am busier than ever dealing with the blood hungry hunters. The other hunters are scouting the areas for humans and slaying beasts, who aren't as agreeable as the big lug in this forest.

"I think this Eren had mentioned you..." The statement brought upon an unexpected reaction. Hanji had a bright smile on their face. "He mentioned that if he ate me, a 'damned woman' would be on its back."

"Ah, yes, that sounds like Eren. Poor thing must be grouchy from babysitting all day."

"You don't seem to take its threats seriously." The raven stepped closer to get a better look at weapons that were laid out for him. The first was a funny looking blade. It was curved and looked to be extremely sharp. Hanji seemed to have ignored his question.

"I knew by the way you looked at me that the gun wasn't going to be your go to weapon. The dagger is cute, but I don't think you want something getting so close to you in order to use it. The bow seems to be your favorite, am I right?" She handed him the blade. "In the olden days, there was a hunter in the church by the name of Simon. He was like you; he hated the noise and mechanics of firearms. A special blade was made just for him. This blade can transform into a bow." The brunet demonstrated how. The curved blade opened up to become the limbs. "I think this would be such a fitting choice of you." She said.

Levi tried imagining the arrows in his hand. It was a very unique bow, and far more deadly than the one he used before. He gave it a swing before twitching it back to its blade form. It wasn't as lightweight as his wooden bow, but that was just a small sacrifice that has to be made.

"I have arrows, too." She handed him a bundle. "Also, I take his threats very seriously for the simple fact that Eren does not make threats. If you actually threatened him, he would have killed you where you stood. There would be no words, just a swift death. I want you to think about that."

Hanji walked about to the workshop bench. Their hair was spilling out of its confines and into their eyes. "I almost forgot. I don't think I got your name, young hunter."

"Levi." He absently replied thinking about his encounter with beast named Eren.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm late, but here is the chapter.**_

 _ **I am so sorry about any and all grammatical errors. I have a hard time finding all of them.**_

 _ **Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Also tell me your thoughts in a review.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Meeting**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanji had made it clear that he should practice more with his new weapons before venturing "too deep".

Whatever the hell that meant.

Hiking back proved to be somewhat difficult because the sky had darkened considerably when he was talking to the other hunter. They were very animated and much too unfocused. They bounced around different topics with the previous one seeming to have no connection to the next one. He did learn some things. The fact that there were other hunters in this mysterious place was interesting. He wondered briefly if he would run into another. Hanji's reaction to seeing him was that of surprise so, it would be a safe to bet that he wouldn't be running into another hunter any time soon.

Another thing Levi learned was just what Hanji meant when they said 'hunter'. Levi had killed animals for food and occasionally furs for money, but he had never hunted in the sense that Hanji has implied.

Hunting beasts…

The added weight of his new bow was starting to make his back ache as he climbed the trees and scaled the branches. He could feel his shoulders burning with every step. Maybe it would have been a better idea to stay the night with Hanji, but Levi wasn't too keen on sleeping if he knew a crazy person was not too far from him. This was just another lesson for him. He should never let his obsessions get to him. If he wasn't so interested in seeing that monstrosity, he would have been resting in his tree house enjoying some tea and reading the book Isabel gave him.

What even made him a 'hunter'? If it was not animals he was hunting, then how the hell was he qualified to hunt beasts as big as this so called 'Eren'? He would have remembered such a small detail like…perhaps signing an oath in blood or maybe even pledging his soul for some vague cause. Hanji had told him he was taking such information well. How was he supposed to take it? Was he supposed to whine and throw a tantrum or was he supposed to find out what the hell was going on. It wasn't a hard concept to grasp. The raven was more observant than brass. He would gain no information if he let his emotions control him.

His aching fingers reached to grab onto a nearby vine. His foot was on the branch and the other was dangling in the air. If he could just see if there was a branch in front of him to swing to then he wouldn't be far from home. He should have tried his chances on the forest floor.

It wasn't a bad idea considering his dangling foot was trying to make its way back safely next to its twin on the branch. The raven miscalculated. His foot never found the branch.

He was falling forward and time seemed to slow down for him. His mind was a rush of curses as he tried to get a better grip of the vine, but even that seemed too much to ask for as it broke under the added weight of the bow and arrows Hanji had given him.

He really should have thought this through a little better.

He wondered if this fall would be the end of him. If that was the case, no one would know. Isabelle would be waiting and waiting for him to come back. The poor girl was very stubborn. She would keep waiting even if she knew he wouldn't come back. Levi wondered how different things would be if he was completely out of the picture.

The last thing he remembers was the pain biting into his shoulder and the side of his face.

* * *

"I should eat him." There was a soft voice above him accompanied by a heavy weight on his chest. His ribs were screaming. The claws of the creature were biting into his shirt.

"I think he would be mad if you do." There was another voice off to his left. It was soft as well, but very timid. He could tell they were a little too far.

"The last time we saw this thing, Eren threatened to eat it. I would only be doing what he wanted to do." The weight – and the thankfully the claws - was off his ribs and the thing could be heard moving away from him - possibly moving closer to the other voice.

The two seemed to go back and forth with their conflicting views. It wasn't until the ground started shaking that they stopped. The vibrating ground did nothing for his shoulder. Levi found himself rolling unto his other side in pain.

Damn creature…

" _I was hoping you died."_

"You really know how to make someone feel welcome, you know?" It was at this time Levi tried to get a good look at his so called 'savior'. His grey eyes took in the ugly sight before him. Those monstrous antlers were still as twisted and intimidating as always. The beast hasn't put on any weight since the hunter last saw him. Its ribs were still very much protruding and painted a disgusting dark red and brown. Levi swore he could see its heart beating against the tightly wrapped flesh.

" _I could do better."_

It was then that the black pup jumped in between them. Its horns were slightly redder now than back then. They were very graceful as it paced. They showed plenty of confidence and a hint of hostility. Their tail was held high and ears alert. They were trying to intimidate him. No need to do that when you have something straight out of hell staring at him with glowing eyes.

"I can eat him for you!" The soft voice sound very reserve, yet it was begging to eat him and take his life. Kids…you got to love them.

A great clawed hand patted the top of the pup's head. _"Hanji said to treat her hunters with care. The last thing we need is a visit from her."_

The black pup whined.

"Don't let me spoil your fun." Levi sat up. His shoulder was protesting any type of movement while he realized his face felt slightly swollen. It was still dark, so the raven guessed he wasn't out of too long. That didn't make him feel better. It would still be hard to see going back…even harder now that his face was swelling and his insides scrambled. Hell, his eye was almost swollen shut.

" _Don't worry you won't_." The massive creature moved closer to him taking a good look at him with those glowing gold eyes. " _My, look at you_."

"Don't lie to yourself. I know you find me fucking irresistible right now."

" _You have such a mouth on you."_ Eren moved his claws closer. His height was very intimidating to say the least, but Levi sat exacting where he was without moving an inch.

"When shit like this happens to you, you can't help but to be mouthy."

It felt too claustrophobic to Levi, when Eren's larger hand suddenly encaged him. His claw was slowly coming toward him, while his palm came down. Levi didn't move from his spot.

He didn't move when he felt a sharp point nick his leg.

Something akin to shrieks was heard. Eren had his head back and his mouth was open. It took a moment for the raven to realize that the monster was laughing of all things. The black pup didn't seem too thrilled as it sat patiently by the deformed beast's legs. The blond one had moved back towards the bushes.

"You are very entertaining." Eren's leaner arm carefully scooped him up; while the heavily muscled one was used to help stabilized his walk. The pups quietly followed them.

Levi should be beyond terrified right now. He should be fighting this creature, but instead he let himself relax a bit in the large hand. The big oaf said he wasn't going to fuck with Hanji's hunters, which definitely met him. He would use his weapon if needed be, but he knew he would not be able to fight this beast and the pups at once.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Don't tell me we are going to keep him." The black pup spoke up. Levi could see it had no trouble in keeping up with Eren's long strides. The blond one was a different matter altogether. It was slower and seemed to struggle to keep pace.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Can't we give him back to Hanji?"

"I think I could heal him."

The two pups continued with their suggestions with the blond one offering help and the black one was making it well known that he was not welcome. Throughout their walk Eren said nothing.

"If you think you're too big to go down there, I could go and deliver him." The black pup ran in front of them; their ears and tail high to show their confidence. "I could be in and out without a problem. It's not like there is a threat on this side."

" _Mikasa!_ " That seemed to slow things down. Levi was sure the average person would jump out their skin at the sound of that bark. Eren's voice was always a mix of different pitches. It was slightly less nerving than his vocal voice which Levi was starting to think can't actually form words. It was just a combination of shrieks and screams.

The pup lowered their tail in submission.

Mikasa…that was a pretty name. Levi wonder if this pup was a girl.

" _We will fix him and he will be on his way. It is getting dark and I would like to rest."_ Mikasa didn't say anything else. It didn't seem to matter either because they were by a river.

Eren, with more care than Levi thought was possible, put him down by the water. The blond pup was the first to dive in. The raven was sure he read the pup as being too shy to do anything. The fearless and daring Mikasa was lying in the grass while Eren was hunched over their form.

" _I don't think you are ready to venture out by yourself. You are still very small. You're barely bigger than a dog."_ They huffed, but didn't reply.

The blond pup came out the water shaking its fur dry.

"I'm Armin." It said approaching Levi slowly.

At this point, the raven could only think about how swollen his face was and the constant burning of his ribs. This was turning out to be very bizarre night.

"I think I might be able to help." The pup was very close now. Its tail brushed up again the scratch on his leg. "I haven't exactly practiced this on a human before, but Hange said it would be the same as healing Mikasa." The scratch was just a pink scar after that quick touch. "Eren protects us, so it's not like we get hurt often. I only have experience in healing cuts and scratches. I think you might have something a bit more serious than what we experienced."

Oh, great. It was like a switch was flipped on. The blond pup wouldn't shut up. They kept going on and on. Levi was happy for the help, but he rather deal with a few broken ribs and a bruised side than be an experiment to this beginning healer.

"I can create ice for your swelling. Eren should be able to do more."

Immediately the blond pup was opening their mouth, exposing rows of sharp teeth that Levi didn't know the little thing possessed and proceed to form an ice crystal.

"Well, that's pretty handy." He took the ice and applied the cold to his face. He was starting to feel better. He felt his eyes closing.

"I've never been outside this forest." Levi heard shifting. "What's it like out there…with humans?" Grey eyes stared at wide black orbs. Levi could make out a faint ring of blue around them. "Oh…um…if you don't mind me asking?"

Levi thought he would indulge the kid. He made himself comfortable on the grass. His cheek was starting to feel numb for the cold. "The cities are loud. There are smaller towns and villages that don't have much money. Those places are shitty and care filled with mostly shitty people." He thought about the Smiths. "Some people from there are great." He peeked over at the pup. They were staring at him. The raven caught the wonder in their eyes. "Most would think you look like an average pup, if it weren't for your…horns."

" _Why, are you thinking about showing him the city in the guise of a dog_?" Levi's heart leaped out of his broken ribs. It seemed impossible for something so big and monstrous to move so silently when it wanted to. It didn't make sense, but much hasn't been making sense lately.

"I wouldn't dream of it. The kid asked a question and I answered." Levi took another look at Armin. Armin was male even though they appeared smaller than Mikasa. Was Mikasa also male? Both their voices sounded similar

Eren crouched low to the ground. Those long wired muscled were easily seen through the seemingly thin stretched out skin. Those antlers prevented him from taking a more comfortable position. The larger arm was stretched out on the ground as some unwritten invitation. Apparently it was as Armin and Mikasa started to climb on the beast as some type of game.

"I suggest you take off your gear and rest up. It is still night. In the morning we will take you back."

"What makes you think I'll fall asleep in your presence?" Levi looked over to the two pups that were snuggling up to the deformed monster.

" _You are still very funny_."

Sleeping may not be a bad idea.

It was late and sleep would take his mind off the pain.

He could just close his eyes for a little bit.

" _You think you have a choice_."

Yeah, sleep was a good idea…

* * *

There were things in Levi's life that never made complete sense. His sexuality was always one growing up. It made him an outcast and he just didn't feel like he belonged in that shit hole he called home. The city has more people and thus people of varying backgrounds, but still he didn't feel like he would fit in that lifestyle. He was beyond grateful Isabelle and Farlan would have a better life. They deserved it. Currently as scary and dangerous as this new world is, the raven couldn't help be drawn to it. It was very refreshing and liberating to be so free. The foresting wasn't the most luxurious place to live in, but Levi didn't have to worry about behaving a certain way just to please people.

The sites were often beautiful and inspiring. The grass, flowers, the night sky, abandoned stone structures…

Eren…

When Levi opened his eyes there was sun light.

"You bastard!"

Grey eyes took in their surroundings. The big monstrosity was crouched on the opposite side of the river watching him. The pups were sleeping by a tree; mixing in a fur ball of blond and black.

" _I see you are up_."

"You did something! You made me fall asleep!" Eren made no move, not that the raven was expecting it.

" _But, look how much better you actually are_." Those gold eyes were staring at him through the thick layers of bone.

It took a minute for the words to sink in. It didn't hurt to breath; he could see perfectly fine out of his eye, the swelling didn't feel overwhelming. Levi continued to walk to the river while shrugging off his shirt and weapon in the process. If it were a normal instance, Levi knew his side would be painted bruises; his face would be red and puffy while the ribs he suspected would have anger blotches of red behind then from all the internal damage. Now…he saw barely anything. His side was covered in light fading bruises; his face was no longer swollen, and he assumed his ribs were healed completely.

"Why? Why do this?"

" _I don't have all the answers."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Please enjoy, sorry about any mistakes I did not catch._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Blood**

 _"Once a patient has had their blood ministrated, a unique but_

 _common treatment in Yharnam, successive infusions recall_

 _the first, and are all the more invigorating for it._

 _No surprise that most Yharnamites are heavy users of blood"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Levi chose not to linger after that. He was confused and staying only made it harder to think. He wanted to be alone for a minute to digest this new information. Questions upon questions whirled in his head that begged for answers. The young man was grateful that he did not crave a sense of normalcy. Everything was new here, but that did not mean he could not adapt. The raven haired man chose to leave before the two little ones woke up.

It would be easier this way.

Eren had said nothing when he left.

Levi could feel the monster's eye following him. The archer did not turn back as he began to run into in the direction that would lead out of the forest. He gained enough momentum and jumped on a tree. He took advantage of his healed state to climb up quickly. He tried to act as if those eyes weren't still burning into his back. He could physically feel the heat if he closed his eyes. Levi wondered if this is what prey felt like. He reminded himself over and over again that he had some invisible protection over him. He was a hunter. He was one of Hanji's hunters. Eren was not allowed to harm their hunters. There was no reason for him to feel this way…not now…not after all he has went through.

But why was fear crawling up his neck?

He felt very confused.

Levi wondered if he had made a mistake. Did he feel this way because he turned his back? Was it because he ran? Eren seemed like a sophisticated beast. He was extremely frightening to look at and would be even more in battle. Eren has been nothing, but observant and protective since he had met them. He did not act like a beast.

Why was he afraid _now_ of all times?

 _I see Hanji did well informing you._ He heard something like a chuckle. _This will pass. You will encounter more of this in the near future if you are going to live the life of a hunter._ The beast's voice rang in his head. Levi gripped the sides of his head in an attempt to calm down. He had to focus on something besides the wretched headache that was threatening to split his head open. Levi stumbled a few inches before falling to his knees. He still had some sense to balance his weight on the slightly widen branch. He guessed it was second nature now.

"Fuck you." He hissed. The young hunter wasn't sure if Eren could hear his words, but the distorted chuckled ringing in his head told him that they did.

 _Yes, frenzy is known for being a bit of a whore. Most go insane thinking about the great ones, if they do not find a cure. Some are overcome with strong emotional distress._

Grey eyes were staring at the branch beneath his feet. He focused on the bark. His eyes followed the patterns of the deep jagged ridges. He was taking long deep breaths.

In through the nose…

 _Inhale_

…out through the mouth.

 _Exhale_

 _And just to think, foolish hunters fall because of this…all because of being seen by the enemy._

Levi noticed a long claw on the edge of his vision. He looked up to see those glowing golden eyes. They were as close as the first time they saw each other, eye to eye. Eren was very impressive to move so fast. Levi wasn't sure if this…frenzy caused his senses to dull, but he was sure such a monstrous thing should not be so swift. Fortunately or unfortunately, this particular tree was not as big as the one the pups' nest resided in. Eren was too grand to perch on its branches. Instead, the young hunter assumed the beast was at least standing on its hunches. Levi couldn't say that he was surprised. He was always so lucky.

"Out with it, you big piece of shit."

Levi could honestly say he did not care that those eyes had narrow down at him. He was not surprised that two claws had plucked him from the tree as if he were a mere apple.

He was dangling at a great height. In the back of his mind, Levi wondered if he would accidently fall to his death. His thoughts seemed all over the place. Why wasn't he focused on the big luminous gold eyes that were glaring at him? From where he was, Levi could see that Eren had pupils. They appeared to be very thin slits that was almost hard to notice. The young hunter also took notice of the red tint to the antlers. Was it blood?

 _I told you. We are going to escort you back to Hanji. It's about time, you start learning._ Eren had caged the young hunter in their hand before traveling back. _You are very small, the smallest hunter I've ever seen. You will need another advantage if you ever hope to win against a beast as big as I._

Levi didn't reply. He tried to think about what Hanji could possibly have in their lab to help him. He hasn't used his arrows on a real beast, yet. He wondered if they would be effective. He could see himself using a lot of energy running from things as big as Eren, but that wouldn't be efficient. An idea was whispering in his foggy mind.

"Fight me." It was not his brightest idea, but some of the others he had in the past had not killed him yet. He repeated himself, louder this time. This caught Eren's attention. Those big eyes were staring down at him. The beast had stopped moving altogether. Levi wondered if Eren was going to take him up on the offer or was he going to ignore his wishes all together. "I think you're not giving me enough credit. I could show you exactly what I can do." Gun metal eyes glared directly into the creature's. He was standing on Eren's palm; his weapon ready.

 _You are asking a lot of me._ Eren said nothing more, after depositing the raven on a branch that was not so high up. Levi thought the creature had given up on him as it starts to walk away. He looked at his weapon, granted he only had twenty arrows. When he uses all of those up he would have to use the blade. That would mean close range fighting. What had he thinki-

The tree he was standing on was crushed. Levi could see a brown blur. Time was slowing down for him. He felt panic trying to eat away at his control, but he gripped his bow even harder. He loaded an arrow and aimed at the first thing he saw. Eren didn't so much as flinch as the arrow embedded itself into the thinner arm. There was blood dropping onto the forest floor, but Eren wasn't bothered by it.

Levi rolled on to the ground. He dropped his bowblade, but arrows were still in his hand. The young hunter ran away from the beast. He needed to gain some type of distance. He ran and Eren followed. Levi could feel Eren's roar in his bones. The archer wondered if Eren could smell the fear coming off him. The hunter's heart was hammering in his chest as he made a mad dash for his bow.

Eren wasted no time pouncing on him. The ground shook and Levi rolled out of the way to dodge getting crunched by the monstrous paws. Brown fur engulfed Levi's vision as he continuously dodged and the rolled away from the vicious swipes, stomps, and grabs. Levi realized the trouble he would have with the transformed sword. He had no time to put up his arrows and thus had to hold them in his hand, while the other held the sword. Thankfully it wasn't difficult to slice at any skin that became visible to Levi while Eren thrashed about. Blood was pouring down on him and Levi felt hope, if not slightly disgusted. The raven could hear Eren's shrieks and cries. At one point, Levi was sure the beast's leg was injured as it stumbled into its lunges.

Levi thought about Eren's words, when the other would continuously pound into the ground as if Levi was there. The ground shook and gave as the beast showed no mercy. This only happened twice, but in that time Levi was able to run behind a tree to catch his breath and load his bow. Switching back and forth between the blade and the bow was getting easier.

Nothing had more motivation than the possibility of dying.

Taking aim once again, Levi fired at the creature's back. Eren whipped around to face him before leaping from his spot and crushing the tree that Levi was using for cover. It wasn't as graceful as his earlier leaps. His leg was fucked up. Levi decided to dodge out of the way of the flying branches and Eren's swipes. He chose to stay close to the beast. He had only two arrows left, so he extended his bow into a blade before lunging it into the creature's other leg.

Eren shrieked and took off. He leaped back to where he once was, not that Levi was complaining. He needed to catch his breath. His mouth was dry and his eyes stung from the previously fallen debris. He eyed the monstrous creature suspiciously. Eren's learner claws were held in a fist to his sickly ribcage. Stream started to pour from its skin. Levi noticed it was starting to stand properly once again. All the blood that clung to the brown fur was gone, evaporated with all his wounds...evaporated with all Levi's hard work.

Levi only had two arrows left…he was tired.

Eren wasted no time in charging at him. His larger arm stretching in front of him before those long claws dug into the ground launching him into the air and right in front of Levi. Sadly, Levi could not roll out the way as quickly as he wanted to. His muscles were burning from the abuse. His hands were bleeding as they gripped the bow and arrow too hard. The slightly sharp edges dug into his palm while he had been switching in between both forms. Eren swiped at him, effectively catching the hunter in his grip. Levi felt like his ribs would give with the increasing pressure.

 _I said it once, but you seem to be hardheaded._ Levi was brought closer to Eren's face. He was introduced to the frightening rows of teeth before being brought up to see those haunting eyes. _You are too young to challenge me._ Levi felt something give before his vision faded out.

* * *

"Goodness, Eren, you really did a number on him."

Hanji?

 _You haven't been teaching your hunters, Hanji. He's clueless about the world he is going to enter._

Eren?

"I knew you cared about my hunters. I think this was a good lesson for him to learn." There was some rummaging in the back ground. "I also think that this will be the perfect opportunity for him to use these items."

Hanji's voice was quieter this time. "It would be nice if you could watch his back, but I understand how difficult that form is for you. I suppose he would run into other hunters to help him."

"He challenged Eren. I think he deserved everything he got and more."

"Mikasa, I'm sure it was for a good reason."

"Would you people shut the fuck up?" Levi wheezed out. His ribs were burning. Breathing was very challenging and talking even more so, but everyone was talking and it was getting on his nerves. He hasn't even opened his eyes yet!

"My, oh, my, sleeping beauty is up." Hanji's voice was closer now. "Swallow this for me." They were titling his head up while pouring liquid passed his lips. Levi swallowed the substance without thinking.

 _Are you sure he should be drinking that?_

"A little won't hurt. I'm still trying to find a better replacement." They sighed above him. "He shouldn't get drunk off of this, yet."

Breathing became easier and his hands weren't sore. Levi opened his eyes only to stare into Hanji's brown ones. "Hello, young hunter. Good to see you well."

Levi heard a snort, most likely from Eren.

"What the fuck, shitty glasses?" Levi said, sitting up. He was in the ruins again laid out on a table. He had been stripped of his shirt, coat, and weapon. Hanji was hovering over him, inspecting his body for damage; Eren was hunched over in the large structure. Armin was on his shoulder like some kind of bird, while his biggest fan was pacing back and forth in front of Eren.

"Now, now, no hostility here. Eren, here, thought it could be great to teach you that you have a lot to learn." They laughed. "Or maybe that I have a lot to teach you." They raced to the pile of junk that was on the floor. "One of the things that Eren, has brought to my attention is," They glanced over at him. "your height." They pulled out some kind of contraption. "It can be adjusted to your body. You might feel strange using it, but I think this will be perfect." They gave a slight pause. Armin seemed very curious and crept closer to the eccentric older hunter. "You might have to lower your defense even more. Maybe a shorter leather coat.?"

Levi took the chance of standing from the table. He felt fine for the most part. He felt even better than when Eren healed him. The raven walked up the taller hunter to see what they were fussing with. It had two circle compact motors and two, what Levi could guess, were gas tanks connected to it.

"Sadly, I think you would have two more weapons to choose from. This isn't a bad thing. When you decide to use this gear, you will have to switch from the bowblade I gave you to these dual swords. I will have to customize them quite a bit for your size. I wouldn't want to sacrifice your speed." Hanji continued to go on and on about something. Levi found himself caring a little bit less.

He walked away from them in order to stand in front of Eren. The beast was now leaning against the large pillar. Armin was with Hanji and the black pup was staring him down. Levi ignored the little pup and continued to stare down her guardian. Hanji had stated that they wanted Eren to help him when he finally was ready to venture a lot deeper into the woods to do his job. While Eren was a force to be wrecked with, Levi knew he would be too big to venture into certain places. They had mention that the beast might have another form. Would the form be a miniature version of what he was staring at now? Would it be something else entirely? Levi couldn't imagine Eren as a human. How could something so massive and grotesque turn into…

"You cheated. You healed yourself." Levi said simply with arms crossed over his chest.

Eren let out his disturbing distorted laugh. _Even if I did not heal myself, you had a long ways to go before you won. I am still very functional without the proper use of my legs and even an arm._

Levi was very sure Eren was a creature from hell. How could something bleed and shriek so much and not be critically injured?

 _Hange packed a bag for you with some new supplies while you were unconscious. I would wait for them to explain it to you, but I'm afraid they are too wrapped up in their invention._ Eren pointed in the general direction his new bag would be.

Eren explained a lot to him. He explained that he was given special blood to heal his wounds. Eren seemed to stress that using blood wasn't the smartest way to deal with injuries as they had the same effects as alcohol when in excess. Levi was slightly disturbed that he had willingly drunk treated human blood. Eren had explained what frenzy actually was and that it would be best if Levi would take the herbs in his bag when he felt overcome by it to regain his senses. Eren talked a lot, so much that the black pup, Mikasa, was taking a nap on the beast lazily opened palm. Hange wasn't done with his 3D maneuvering gear as they called it.

They had asked that he take a few weeks to rest and build up his strength before they tried out this contraption.

Levi thought about visiting his family.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think. If you are a tiny bit interested in the very small amount of lore in this story, I suggest you go check out Bloodborne lore. Its great._


	7. Chapter 7

_AO3 Summary: Levi is such a good brother._

 _Please excuse any spelling and grammar errors._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Family**

Every time Levi visited his family, he felt like time operated on a different scale. Everything was so quick and most events passed with a blur. This could be because most of his days were either spent inside the apartment or wandering around the city with little care in the world. He didn't have much money and what he did have he spent it on food and gifts. His mindless wandering led him around stores where his mind would drift to his other life. He found himself in the toy section of a store wondering which toy would occupy the black pup. He saw a book on city for tourist and wondered if the blond one would like that to read. He wasn't sure if they could actually read, but he was sure that Eren or even Hanji would have taught them at some point.

Shopping only held his attention for so long. When he was back in the apartment, he hid his purchases under his belonging. He didn't want unwanted questions. All of his things were nearly packed in a box off to the side in the living space. Farlan often joked that it seemed like was ready to go on a moment's notice.

It wouldn't be a lie, but he would not leave without notifying at least someone.

Levi was bored.

Erwin and Petra were at work. They only dropped by once since he came by to visit. Farlan was at work and wouldn't be off until after five o'clock. Isabel, who would be let out early today, was still in school.

The young hunter took out the cheap flip phone Erwin got him. It was half pass noon. There was still so much of the day left and he felt as if he was wasting it. While most of his encountered with Eren and even Hanji were fairly quick, he felt like time slowed down. Everything was so memorable there. Most of the details he could easily recall.

Here, he didn't even remember what he ate for breakfast a few hours ago.

He wasn't sure if this had anything – or maybe it had everything – to do with his adventures, but he felt trapped in this apartment. Everyone around him was completely obviously to the creatures that existed in this world. How would people react to Eren's ghastly form? Would people want to have their own pups with strange eyes and horns? Would Hanji be put in an insane asylum from all the information that rattled off like a mad person? Levi knew that there was still so more that he had to learn and discover.

The world probably would never be ready for such strange tales to be a reality.

At times, Levi thinks he'll never be ready.

He was curious, however, on how no one hiked in that particular forest. People never ventured too deep. Levi wondered if it by some spell or was it because anyone that ventured too far was killed.

Eren didn't seem above it, but missing bodies would cause suspicion.

The young hunter stretched out on the couch, turning to get comfortable. It was much too soft for his back, but it's not like he could complain. It was better than sleeping on the forest floor or even Hanji's table. The television was playing some movie he hasn't seen before. It was some nonsense. For the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to watch it. The scenes just blurred into colors and he just continued to stare at it. Sound was coming out, but he couldn't bring himself to listen to it. Time continued on and before he knew it he heard keys jiggling against the front door.

Isabel came in. Her face lit up when she spotted him. Even if she said nothing, Levi knew the girl was always worried he would leave without telling anyone…without telling her.

He made room for her on the couch and she sat down bring her book bag with her. She immediately rattled off her day at school and what her friends did to make her laughed so hard at lunch. Listening to her was more entertaining than staring at the television most of the day.

"How was your day, bro?"

Levi spared her the boring details of his day and only mentioned that he found a nice tea shop where he bought lunch. He told her that the stores all had interesting things. Isabel ate it all up. Levi almost felt sad because he didn't have more to talk to her about. Anytime she tried to talk about his life in the forest he would mention the scenery and the small garden outside his living space. He lied and said most of his time was spent reading and exploring. It wouldn't do to tell her about his near death experiences or his strange blooming friendship with a creature from the deepest depths of a nightmare. Isabel would love the pups. She would find their growing forms very much cuddly and cute. Hell, she would even find their horns adorable too. She would probably be one of the only people who would actively listen to Hanji's almost deranged babbling.

"Want to do something?" He had no idea what they were going to do, but it was worth saying it to her. She brighten some more.

"Really?"

"Go put on some pants. I'll take you riding."

That did it. She was flying off to her room.

Levi didn't have a spare helmet. He would just give her his.

"I'm ready!" She rushed out like she thought he left without her. In truth he hadn't moved a muscle since she left. She had on a pair of dark wash jeans and a thick hoodie. Levi was slightly concerned about her pigtails not being able to fit under the helmet, but it was an easy fix if they didn't.

Once they were out of the house, Levi was informing her of what she could and couldn't do. He showed her how to lean with the turns and how to hold on to him. He wasn't fond of surprises or sudden movements. Izzy took it all in with big eyes and a shit eating grin.

Maybe they wouldn't ride through the city.

Levi didn't have road rage and he didn't care if it was just him, but…

"You ready to go?" He had put the helmet on her head already and she looked a little silly with it. He couldn't resist taking a picture of her with his phone. The flip phone didn't have as nice of a camera as the newest phones out there, but he could make out the fiery red hair, the tan skin, and those big green eyes. He'll show Armin and Mikasa his own adopted pup.

The young hunter wondered what they would look like. Would they like to fit into this life with humans? It must get terribly lonely without others to play with. Eren looked more like a jungle gym than a proper playmate. Maybe his gifts will help.

"Come on, big bro!"

Levi started his motor and peeled off. Isabel was laughing in his ear and her grip on his sides tightened. They were cruising for a while. Izzy pointed out a few places that the Smiths took her out to. They rode to her school. It was a show off move, because some of her classmates were still loitering about the school grounds. A few approached them when they recognized red head.

"Wow, so badass Izzy!"

"No one is going to believe this!"

"So, awesome!"

There were more comments, but Levi tuned them out except one kid that asked if he was Issy's older boyfriend. It was strange to explain his relationship with Isabel to an outsider. They did not look alike in the slightest and they had different last names. He just took Isabel under his wing. He and Farlan worked hard to provide for the girl. In the shitty excuse for a village, people knew they were outcasts. In the big city it seemed more people would have questions.

"He could be your date for the dance?"

Dance?

"Ew! Never! This here is my awesome big bro!" She patted his back and continued to show off. Isabel was such the character. She wasn't exactly shy and she seemed handle social situations better than he ever could. Or maybe she just didn't hinder herself with meaningless thoughts.

"You don't have a date yet, do you?" Levi took note on how eager one boy looked as he asked. Isabel was technically dating age, but the raven haired hunter didn't know how he felt about that.

The kids talked for a few more minutes as they discussed things such as school work and whatnot. Levi didn't miss the longing in Isabel's eyes when the other girls mentioned how their mothers were going to take the dress shopping for their school dance.

"See you tomorrow, Izzy!" The kids were waving goodbye and there was a grip on his sides again. Levi took this to mean that could leave as well.

Maybe he could do something for her.

And he did, not even two weeks later did Levi find himself being dragged into yet another store with Farlan in tow.

"Bro, what dress do you think looks better? This one," The red head lifted up a slim fitting black dress. "…or this one." She switched it out for airy grey dress.

They were shopping for her school dance. It was still amazing how much Isabel was excelling in her new life. Those special classes caught her up to speed and she was enjoying being a normal teenage girl. She was now fifteen going to her first dance. Levi was losing his grip on time. It seemed to hit him how much time was actually passing as he watched Isabel come out of the changing room looking more and more like a beautiful young lady. She had such a young face…so much that Levi always labeled her younger in his head. Her height didn't help as she was still shorter than him.

Levi wasn't much help when it came to fashion. He was more concerned about having a clean finished look no matter what. Farlan seemed to give his opinions.

"Where are your colors, Izzy? You're almost as bad as Levi. Everything with him is white or black; just extremely light or dark colors." Farlan said. He was holding several of the other choices the teen picked out.

"Pft, I don't want to hear it." She gave them a twirled and stopped in front of Levi. "So, which one?"

"I like the dark blue dress you had on before."

Her green eyes seem to light up at his statement. She quickly plucked said dress from Farlan's grasp and ran into the dressing room. Not a few minutes later did she step out. Her rich red hair was in a high pony tail to keep the hairs out of her way. The dress was very age appropriate which was something Levi greatly appreciated. The girls from the city tend to dress in more revealing clothes and the raven did not want his adopted sister to attract too much attention. It was simple in design but that did not mean it wasn't lovely. It was a dark royal blue lace dress with a black band around the waist. The short sleeves were also lace and the neckline was modest with the lacey pattern covering up what would be her cleavage. The skirt was a wide as it flowed just above her knee.

It looked perfect on her.

"Sorry, Farlan but I think Bro is right."

The purchase was made and Isabel was dragging them into some coffee shop nearby. It was a rare time for them to be hanging out like this. Levi, of course, was silent for the most part. It was something they were used to now. Levi's mind began to wonder as he stared out the shop's window. He saw a man walking by with shaggy black. He was walking hand and hand with a girl with brown hair. Briefly he thought back to Hange's words. What form were they talking about? Could Eren turn into something that looked human? If so, what would Eren's human form look like? How old would he look? In a brief conversation while waiting for Hange to finish their maniacal episodes, the beast told him that they aged very slowly. The pups were about a few decades old. It blew his mind when he first found out. So would he look young or older? Would his deformities transfer to his human form or would he look normal?

…Would he be handsome or ugly?

Levi admits that he was slightly lonely and this only proved it if he was thinking about his…friendship with the grotesque beast. He craved an intimate relationship, but with all that was going on with his life he couldn't bring himself to act on it. Deep down he wondered if it had to do with the subconscious guilt he carried. It was because of him after all that they had to leave…

No, that was Pastor Nick's fault. Did he feel guilt in liking the same sex? He did not deny his sexuality, but he did not express it either. Erwin was his only crush in the village, but in the city he found his eyes wondering over many men. He just wasn't acting out on his desires.

What was holding him back?

Farlan has gained many women's heart in the time they have been here. He seemed to have no troubles in getting a date or being in a relationship. Hell, Isabel has started showing interest in the boys at her school. It was pretty evident as she continued to stare at the flip phone in her hands while she talked animatedly about how excited she was for the dance this week.

"You're going to do my hair, right Levi?" She was staring at him with her big bright eyes. Her hair was put back in its signature style of pigtails.

"Yes." Her smile widen if that was possible. "Oh, and don't forget I bought this new book while you were away. I want to read it to you. I think you'll love it." She continued talking.

But Levi's train of thought always drifted toward the creature in the forest. Why was he so interested in Eren's human form? All Eren has proved to be was a massive ass. He was just as rough around the edges as Levi was. Maybe that's why Levi didn't mind his company. Assholes attract other assholes.

* * *

"What do you mean he isn't here?" Levi looked at Hange, who was fiddling with some gadget. Their goggles were on and Levi had a hard time taking them seriously.

The pups were lounging on a low hanging branch…well Armin was. Mikasa seemed to have doubled in size since he was gone. She was resting just below the branch. Levi took note of the ragged twists and curls in those red horns. It wasn't severe like Eren's, but they were no longer the little stumps he was used to seeing. Her fur seemed thicker too especial around the neck. Her paws were still too big for her which meant she had more growing to do. She looked to be the size of a horse. Armin wasn't as big yet, but Levi did see how their horns were coming in more uniform.

"He isn't here. He hasn't been here for a few weeks now." They looked at him. "Don't be so worried. As you can see the pups have hit a growth spurt. I'm sure he's just taking a much needed break. The pups can catch their own food now, so you don't have to worry about them. In fact you shouldn't be about anyone but yourself."

Levi walked over to them with his bag of gifts in hand.

"Today is your official day as my hunter!" They gripped his shoulders. Their maniacal grin was starting to make him weary.

Mikasa made her way over then. Silver eyes caught the glimpse of a very puppy-ish yawn from her. He was right that her size was no longer that of a wolf, but a small horse. She stood at eye level to him. He wasn't that tall, but she was still very impressive.

"What does that mean again?"

"That you, my dear boy, will venture further and cross into the lands where the lines between man and beast are blurred." They tapped his nose. "Remember, your job is to clean up. Only hunt rogue beasts." They were off him again explaining the importance of potions and…blood vials?

Mikasa was sniffing at his bag and he snatched it away from her with a small smirk on his face. She still acted so childish.

"Levi, son, are you listening to me?" When he looked up he was dodging an arrow heading towards him. The pup didn't even flinch, but that spoke a lot about how much faith Mikasa had for Hange's aim. "Oh, good! You dodged it. I see going back to the city life hasn't dulled your reflexes."

"I didn't make too many of these, but they are a neat little gadget." The plucked the arrow from the ground. "They are heavier than normal arrows, but they are worth it." They handed it to him. The arrow had some weight to it. It was made of more metal than wood. "Fly straight and true, you don't have to worry too much about any inconsistencies you normally wood. Now if you were more in to magick and its arcane notions, you could channel it through the arrow when you shoot for a more…lasting effect."

Hange took a step or five away from them and demonstrated. They pulled the bow and Levi saw a faint glint before the arrow was shooting off at faster speeds that he thought was possible. The arrow's target was a tree that was all but split in half from the force. "Mikasa, dear, could you retrieve my arrow?" The pup nodded and bounded off.

Levi was very impressed, but he felt slightly insecure about his skills. He never doubted Hange's skills, but it was one thing to be under the impression of their experience and another to be able to witness it firsthand.

"Don't worry, we will teach you this over time, but just not today. Scout of the land and help those that need it. If you feel the need to return here or contact me, I have superb fire skill. Take this." It was a yellow stone with a strange symbol. "My bold hunter's mark is very useful. It has my magick in it and as such you will be able to access it if you find a fire that you, yourself, have not made. If you made the fire yourself, then you would need to channel your magick in it. That isn't a lesson we covered yet. There is still so much you need to learn." The mumbled the last part to themselves.

The raven haired hunter rolled the rock in his hands. How would he even use this thing?

Mikasa was back and gently pawing at his bag. Levi wondered if she was only being polite because Hange was standing by him. He has no doubt that if it was just him that the she-wolf would have made a mad dash for his bad and swiped it from under his nose.

"Oi!" He snatched the bag away and glared at her larger red-rimmed dark eyes. "Impatient little shit." He took out the toys he thought she would like and held his hand out. She took a moment to stare at him before giving his cheek a wet lick and taking the toys into her jaws.

"You are too sweet."

"Shut up, shitty glasses."

Levi would deny the blush on his cheeks as he wiped the disgusting slob off his face.

* * *

 _Hey, sorry about the wait. School is hectic._

 _I realized I typed a few scenes that I will not be using because I felt they didn't fit right. Would you guys be interested in me posting these 'deleted scenes' and unused concepts?_

 _Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think._

 _Happy Thanksgiving/ Holidays!_


	8. Chapter 8

"The blood makes us human, makes us more than human, makes us human no more."

* * *

Hanji cast him off with the grand idea for him to explore the land with nothing more than a few supplies and an extra gas tank. If he thought the weight of his new bow was something to get used to, the 3D maneuvering gear was a little excessive. His bow turned into a sword, why would he need two more?

The weight of the gear dug into his shoulders and back. Levi dreaded the thought of actually running into something like Eren. All of this equipment would be a pain in his ass. Surely that batty old hunter knew all of this shit would weigh him down? The raven fiddled with the blood vials on his belt. The thick liquid swirled in its casing with each step. His bow was strapped to his back while his gear clung to his waist. The uneven forest floor was gaining more and more stones as he walked. He wondered if the places in which Hanji hinted at were just like the ruins or were they something more.

Animals became scarce, but oddly enough there were many different insects that crawled by. Grey eyes took in the unusual amount of spiders about. Some were about the size of his hand.

Levi tried not to think about his surrounding too much as he continued walking. He felt sweat gathering on his forehead and back.

Gross…

If one of the brats were here, they would fill the silence. Armin would probably talk about all the different landscapes he might visit in his trip. The blond mutt could probably give him something to cool down with. Mikasa wasn't that talkative, but she was still better company than this…being alone.

Where was that big ugly beast when you need him?

Eren was sure taking his sweet time.

The young hunter stopped when he noticed that his shoes were no longer sinking into the earth with every step he took. The grass was now gone, replaced with aged mossy cobblestone. Ahead there was an arched entrance surrounded by a stone wall and old trees that seemed to fuse into the stone. There was some noise beyond the entrance and the raven haired man felt hesitant for a moment. It was unnatural. How long had he been walking? The hunter knew that he wasn't paying too much attention to his surrounding, but surely he would have seen something like this up ahead? Levi stepped closer to the entrance. There were metal bars with sharpened tips blocking the way. From where he stood, he couldn't see much. He could see that there was a darken tunnel and maybe a turn ahead, but he'll have to figure out how to get pass.

Levi, even with all the gear off, could not slip through the gap in between the bars, but he did spy the mechanism on the other side. It was out of his reach, but he could work with this. He wondered on if he should try and contact Hanji. Of course, he doubted he'll be able to find a random fire. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he had nothing to start a fire of his own.

The creaking of metal sounded and he stepped back. There was movement in the corner of his eye that was gone in a flash. He hesitated again, unsure on this new development.

There was nothing around.

After waiting for a few minutes surveying the area, Levi walked through. He made sure to keep his footfalls light and very sure; heel then toe as he stepped through the dark tunnel. The air around him seemed to become cold and damp. Something gripped around his soul and wrapped around his mind. He felt it crawl its way through his body before settling itself deep in him. It felt like a few moments had pass before he finally felt he would breathe again. His heart sped up and walking began difficult.

He didn't feel paranoid nor did he feel that something was watching him. Instead it felt like the atmosphere grew dense. Levi could feel it. He could taste it too. There was a ting in the air that was reminiscent of cooper…blood.

It was thick in the air.

Grey eyes ran across the entrance. The forest he was once in was long gone and replaced with the magnificent sight before him. Structures that rivaled city skyscrapers loomed over the area. Every building had its own intricate details and attachments with their pointed arches, sharpened iron gates, and gothic street lights. The streets were made from cobblestone and cluttered with abandon house carriages, shattered boxes and…

Dead bodies

Levi was forced to reign in his beating heart. He took to walking carefully through the deserted street. Once in a while he would come across blood stains painted on the walls and roads. Some of the apartments in the building were lit. The young hunter wasn't sure what that meant. Were their people alive in this city?

Levi didn't have the nerve to turn the bodies over to see if they were people or beasts. He was sure his shaking hand wouldn't do a good job at listening to him either way.

"You there! Sir, please…Sir, please come here!" A small cry pulled his attention towards a boarded up apartment. The first level was lit. Levi found himself walking faster with bow in hand. It sounded like a child.

The door had been boarded up to keep out strangers. The raven took note of the chained coffins against the house.

"Sir! Are you there?" Levi saw a little hand press against the cloudy glass.

"Yes."

"Are you…are you a hunter? My brother told me that hunters were strong. He told me that they'll save us!" The kid's voice was unsure, but rapidly grew excited the more he talked about his brother and the tales he told of hunters. Levi wasn't sure about the whole story, but he could see hunters gave the child hope.

The wind blew by and made some of the metal overhangs groan in protest. Levi wondered if it was the wind howling or if there were wolves nearby.

"Sir?"

Levi looked over to the cloudy window. There were two little hands pressed against the glass now and maybe two big brown eyes peering at him against the dim lights behind him. "What's your name kid?"

"My name is Sonny, sir! Oh, and my brother is Bean!" They seemed uncertain again. "Could you help us?"

Levi agreed. The kid went on to tell him that they were waiting on their parents to come home. That had been weeks ago. Sonny had mentioned that food had become very scarce, so his older brother Bean went looking for some to bring back. That had been days ago. The little boy could have asked for food, but instead he asked for Levi to keep an eye out for his brother. From his speech, Levi wondered if this little boy even knew what was happening outside of his little apartment. Did he know that his parents might be dead? Hanji mentioned that people went mad and turned into beasts. Did his parents meet the same fate?

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but when you find him can you tell him to hurry back? It's very lonely here..."

Levi wasn't fond of making a promise, but he reassured the kid he would find his brother. He had no idea where to start as this place was too big for its own good. He could use the gear that Hanji made, but he didn't have unlimited fuel. He would have to go about on foot like he had been.

The young hunter was about to leave, but that small voice called him back. "Sir Hunter! Wait!" There was some movement and a small hidden compartment opened up to him. It was a small light with a clip fastened onto it. "I don't have much, but I think you could use this. I know it can get dark out there, my brother told me so. He said that even hunters have to use light to guide the way. Take it, please!"

Levi couldn't help but notice that the apartment was slightly dimmer now. He took the light, but traded it with his water bottle and the few snacks that he had brought with him. "How old are you, Sonny?"

"Oh!" The compartment went back inside the building. "You are a very kind hunter. I can't wait to tell my brother of you. I am seven and my brother will be thirteen soon. He's just like the grownups!"

Levi felt awkward. He didn't have much experience with children. "Well, Sonny, I'll see what I can do. I'll be back. Don't open this door for anyone, alright? Not even if they're a hunter."

The boy agreed and Levi left. He made his way down a few steps and over a few bodies. He passed up a dried up water fountain with greenery spouting out of its cracks and vines claiming the statue perched on it. The wind was strong and much too cold for such a place. There was still dread clinging to his chest, weighing it down. It seemed like there was no one here. If there were people, they must be held up in their houses or apartments.

He came across a latter that led down a seemingly endless pit. Most of the time that he has been here, Levi has walked around aimlessly. Now, he felt a pull to go down. He hadn't come across anything, yet. Instead of ignoring the obvious signs to continue on higher ground, he mounted he ladder and proceed to slide down. His bow was strapped to his back and he could feel his gloved hands heat up from the friction of sliding down. He was carrying far too much weight.

Levi took the time to look up in his decent. The sky looked to be setting. The clouds were dark, yet the sky was painted in shades or yellows, oranges and reds. It did nothing in softening the city's ominous atmosphere.

Soon his foot was able to touch the ground…the wet ground. It was awfully dark and the child's light helped him a see a few feet around him. The rotten smell of death and bodily fluids were stronger down here. Levi didn't want to think about what he was standing in, but from the looks of the damp stone walls and the foul smell it seemed to be an open sewer. It seemed deserted, except for a few bodies here and there. With the light, Levi was able to see that some of the upturn faces properly. Many of the bodies were too deformed with too much hair and too sharp teeth.

Were these the beasts that Hanji spoke about?

They looked nothing like Eren.

Levi stopped at the head of a tunnel. There was a ladder to his right, but something glinted at him from inside the tunnel. It sparkled and danced. It teased him from where he stood. Familiar curiosity gripped at him again. The young hunter armed himself with his bow and arrow, ready if needed be. He felt another pull and he thought nothing as he stepped forward.

He was a few steps in before the glinting object stopped. It was still, just as he was. Levi waited with his hand tight around grip and the bow pulled taunt. He chose to keep a slightly defensive stance. The glinting object disappeared in the darkness. Levi listened carefully.

Hooves dug into the earth and pushed off. Levi didn't know what he was shooting at, but it sounded heavy. His first two arrows did nothing to slow down the beast. It seemed like pain wasn't a deterring factor. Levi wondered if he should turn his back and try to run. He didn't think he could make it with how fast it was moving, but he could not properly see the beast to shoot it in a vital area.

His hands were shaking.

His heartbeat was drowned out by the sound of blood rushing though his ears.

He couldn't breathe.

He shot again…

…and it missed.

He could make out the figure rushing towards him. It was big and bulky…it looked like an oversized boar. Its tusks reflected the light from his little gift.

 _And you call yourself a hunter_

He shot again. His fingers ached from reloading so fast.

Nothing.

 _Maybe you should die here_

Levi closed his eyes for a brief second. His took a deep breath and looked at his rushing target again. It was closer. This would be the last shot he'll be able to make before he was trampled by this raging beast.

When he exhaled, he released his string and arrow. He felt some kickback as he watched his arrow soar and hit the beast between the eyes. It didn't stop there. No, his arrow continued splitting the flesh it touched. Blood sprouted from the entry point. Lashes of it got on Levi's face and clothes. The beast stared at him with hazy light colored eyes; its mouth unable to roar or grunt from being torn apart.

The beast had been cut in half by his hands.

It was amazing, absolutely unreal, completely incre–

Hands clapping snapped Levi out of his shock. He turned around to face the sudden noise. There stood a man in dark attire and a tattered hat.

 _To think you would have an affinity for arcane…_

Levi registered the unnatural low voice. It's texture rough and slightly cold.

"You are lower than shit." The raven hissed at the new comer. He began walking towards them. He barely took in their foreign appearance before cursing their name. "You were going to watch me die."

 _You stand before me with your life still in your control._

"You told me, that I should die." Levi was close enough to smell the other's earthy, blood tinged scent. He was looking up into illuminating green eyes with gold surrounding the rounded pupil. The raven took note of the tan skin that surrounded those eyes and the thick dark eyebrows. Long messy dark hair framed his face, but Levi could not see his face fully. Most of it was covered by a cloth that extended down to his neck and tucked neatly into his high collared coat.

 _If you cannot take down a lowly animal, what chance do you have against a beast?_ Eren began to walk into the tunnel, only to return with some kind of tote bag. It was bloody, but Levi could make out the name on it. _You showed me you could fight. Now is the time to demonstrate those skills._ He handed Levi the bag and walked off.

The young hunter quickly followed the beast…man…Eren up the ladder and into a better lit area.

Levi took the chance to stretch. The horrendous beast with the too thin body and bursting ribs was looking at him with his glowing eyes. The grotesque beast that was about ten to fifteen meters with deformed twisting antlers was standing in front of him in the body of a man. He was certainly taller and broader than the young hunter, but that was to be expected.

He was armed, just like Levi, but he carried so much less than the raven haired man. From Levi's point of view, Eren seemed to have a large sword strapped to his back. There might be a blade tucked in his high calve boots. Grey eyes spotted a small pouch tied to the others waist.

 _Not what you were expecting?_

The voice wafted through his head and Levi frowned slightly at the amused tone the other carried. It was true, Eren's other form was not what he was expecting. He looked completely human, except for his eyes. Sometimes Levi wondered if the gold of those eyes were creating cracks through the bright green.

"I think I can stand to look at you now."

There was a chuckle vibrating in his head. _Is that so, little hunter?_

Levi found himself unable to keep eye contact; instead he chose to look at the tote in his hands. The raven wondered if he would lie. Should he tell the truth and show what he'd found?

Was that pulling he felt a lure? How many had fallen because of it?

Are children unable to resist it at all?

How did Eren seem to know?

 _My familiars told me what you were doing. Some get bored and roam around observing the areas. After you killed that boar, they found that bag._ Levi felt the other's stare on him.

"Familiars?"

Levi felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see a tiny white thing with large black sockets and too sharp teeth. It looked almost shy as it presented him with a white piece of cloth. Its lower body appeared to merge with the ground around it. It looked at him expectantly with nervous movements.

 _They go by many names, but I like the term 'messengers'. They are completely loyal to their hunters, no matter what happens to them._

Levi took the hint and cleaned his face with the handkerchief. The white was stained with red and Levi was once again conflicted what he should do with this new information. "Thank you." He told the slightly disturbing creature. It nodded and smiled at him before disappearing.

 _Regular humans cannot see them. You have familiars as well, but you might have been blocking yourself from seeing them._ Eren looked at the tote bag. _There's a church that can watch the boy if you are worried. Beast won't step inside because of the incense that surrounds the place. He'll be safe._

Levi nodded. His tongue felt too heavy to speak as he thought about what to tell the boy. "What causes them to go mad…to turn into beasts?"

Eren took a little larger answering this question. _Civilians are very fragile; they can turn because of multiple reasons. Most turn from insanity._ Eren took the bag and ran a gloved hand over the name. _Levi._

The young hunter looked up at those bright eyes. Levi noticed that Eren said his name.

 _Tell the boy the truth and give him his options. The church isn't far._

Levi did just that. They went back for the boy. It went about as well as it could have. Sonny was quiet for a long time on the other side. Levi thought he heard quiet sobs here and there. The boy had no one in this strange world. Levi thought about Issy and what it would have been like if she didn't have him or Farlan. He thought she would be scared. She wouldn't have a drive to keep going in this world if it was just her.

Levi told the boy about the church and how safe it would be.

"I'm sorry for troubling you so much, Sir Hunter." There were a few hiccups and a few sniffles. "I'll be fine. I'm a big boy!"

"Stop being a brat." He put his pale hand on the cloudy glass. "If you don't want to go to the church…you could…you could leave this place with us. It's safe and I'm sure you'll have fun with this other hunter. Their name is Hanji. They make crazy shit. I'm sure you'll have fun. How about it, kid?"

"Are you sure I won't be a burden?" The little hands came up to touch the glass again.

"I'm very sure." Levi glanced at Eren and the other nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

While the napkin helped to get most of the _wet_ blood off his face, it did little to help with the blood that decided to cake and clump by his ears and around his neck. It was absolutely disgusting and Levi had no plans on staying this way.

When they got back to a familiar clearing, Levi dumped Sonny in front of Hanji and made his way – almost desperately – to the river. It was cold, but it worked. The raven haired hunter splashed his face and watched as some of the red pigment fell into his cupped hands then dipped into the rushing water, diluting it.

Levi has killed before, but usually it was for food. This time it wasn't for food, but in self-defense. This will happen again. Beasts are just animals that need to be put down. He will encounter more. He would have to kill more and more blood will have to be spilled by his hands. He should be alarmed by the amount of blood that splattered on him. The young hunter was sure that was why his hands had been shaking the entire time they walked back. It was subtle, but he still hid them from those strange green eyes.

But that was not the case. Levi felt overcome with the urge to keep going. He wanted to pick up his bow and watch his arrows soar, cutting through the air and then into flesh – into beasts. He even wanted to use his blad–

"You look troubled."

Wavering grey eyes stared at back him in the water; he disrupted the connection by touching it. He wasn't familiar with this new voice, but they seemed quite familiar with him as they chose to sit down. Levi caught their tanned skin in his peripheral, but their reflection provided more information. Long blond hair spilled over their large blue eyes and poured over their shoulders. They were thin and very youthful. Levi even saw the pointed horns protruding from their fluffy hair, disturbing the soft look to this individual.

Levi went out on a guess.

"Armin?"

The youthful creature smiled at his reflection, proudly displaying sharp and uniformed teeth.

"Eren wanted to make sure you were ok. Hanji was a little too excited to find that you are more connected to the…unknown than most hunters, so they aren't the best choice to talk to you right now." Levi didn't miss the fact that Armin failed to give him an excuse for the newly beast turned man.

"So he sent you instead?" the blond was still giving him that creep sharp tooth smile.

"Eren usually isn't that good with words or arcane, but luckily, I am." The other extended their hand into the water, freezing it. "He said that I should help you practice and in return, you can help Mikasa shoot."

Randon request, but Levi found himself turning around to look for something with dark fur and curling horns. Instead he got mostly plant life, mossy rocks and trees.

"Why."

Armin seemed very prepared for this and broke down the reasons Levi would be an adequate teacher for the pup than old four eyes over there. Apparently it was extremely rare for Eren to take on this smaller compact form, so he was never an option to be her teacher. Even now, Eren wasn't an option because the beast used 'alternative' methods for killing prey and those methods were not options for the pups.

"Fine, I'll help." Levi started to get up. His face had long since dried, but the collar of his shirt was still damp.

His agreement pleased the blond and the other started to get up, but it was in this that Levi noticed that Armin was wearing nothing more than an old garment that stopped just above his knees and nothing more. Levi wasn't sure, but it seems like this wasn't the first time Armin took on a more human appearance. He certainly didn't seem bothered by the occasional breeze. Levi wondered if the he had clothes to fit his thin frame. The tunic looked old, worn and much too big for the blond's size.

They walked back to the workshop. Levi found that Mikasa was over by Eren – no surprises there – and Hanji was busy fawning over Sonny. It was at this moment that Levi decided to _really_ take in Eren. The young hunter wasn't sure if it was years of experience and knowledge that gave Eren his appearance or if there was something more, but unlike the two pups, Eren did not have horns spouting from his hair. With his hat gone, Levi saw a relatively normal looking man. He was tall and just as powerful looking as his ghastly beast form. The only thing that was unnatural were those eyes. They were such an interesting shade of green, but that green seemed slightly disrupted by the bits and streaks of yellow that threaten to take over. Of course the other male could do better to groom himself, if that wild facial hair was anything to go by. Levi had a few tools that could help with that back at his camp. He might offer them to Eren.

"Oh, lookee, you're back." Hanji was staring at him and he knew that they were watching him watch Eren. There was a certain look that was shining in those dark brown eyes that put Levi on edge.

"Yes."

"Levi agreed to help Mikasa." Armin said walking off to the other two beasts. At the mention of her name, Mikasa turned to look at him. She also looked very youthful with her slightly thin limbs and prepubescent figure. Her horns were unsurprising larger with their jagged selves. She was alarmingly pale with long black hair. Her eyes were still reminiscent of her other form. Levi could see she still had a red ring around her still dark eyes. She was also wearing a tunic that was too big for her, but this one seemed more elaborate in its design. It was dirty, but Levi could tell that the shirt had once been ivory, with what looks to be gold threading.

"I said I wanted to use a sword." She was huddled closer to Eren's large frame.

 _A bow will be better. Less blood spilt that way._

The ravenette huffed, but she took Eren's word as the final say. She grabbed the gear Hanji offered her before going off to shoot at some marked targets on the trees.

 _You should ready your bow and follow me; you as well, Armin._ Levi felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck before he met Eren's stare.

* * *

Practicing this arcane wasn't as bad as Levi thought it to be. It was tiring and he felt his core tighten and pull to keep him grounded when he released this new power. His arrows were a good medium for his arcane. He tried releasing it on its own, but he quickly found out he had little control on where it would go or who it will hit. When his arrows ran out, Levi found he could conjure two or three arrows by molding his arcane. Armin was a bigger help than he thought would be. The blond was very articulate and knowledgeable. Apparently, Hanji had a few books lying around about the subject and they would teach him.

Eren had mention that a powder-keg knowing more about the great ones than the actual church was laughable, but Hanji was full of surprises.

Levi wasn't sure what that meant.

Speaking of Eren, Levi was getting use to the other's new form. It could be that in this form, Levi was able to distinguish the other's emotions more easily. While his voice was still rough and distorted, it was less so in this form. He sounded closer to a man than some fearsome beast or damned monstrous god.

A few days went by and Levi was comfortable with his new power or 'gift'. He spared a few times with Eren, with and without weapons. It was always an interesting experience, but it left Levi on edge. Like now, he was evading Eren's blows with a speed he did not know he possessed. Eren had complimented him, saying that he was growing into a fine hunter.

He took after some well-known names, they said.

Eren stated that he didn't have many clothes, so he preferred to not ruin them if he had power over it. Levi was left to stare at the densely packed muscles that would shine with sweat. It was all a little distracting.

Though Levi had been wrong, Eren's eyes weren't the only unnatural thing about him. His forearms down to his fingers were black. The gradient started around his biceps and ended with his fingers absorbing any and all light.

As strange as they looked, Levi knew that it connected Eren to his beasthood. He could call it out at any time. This meant that his attacks were a little too strong to take direct hits from. Hanji told him that he wouldn't have to worry about Eren using his beasthood. The hunter of hunters shot Eren a look and Levi wondered what it said.

Sparring together helped Levi calm his nerves. It took away the edge, this craving that has been eating away at the back of his mind since that day. He hadn't told Eren or Hanji about this feeling. Maybe it would eventually go away…

"Sometimes, I think you're too big to see where you're actually hitting." The young hunter commented as the big sword Eren welded was swung his way. In actuality, Levi was pretty impressed that the other could swing so fast and in such a short notice. The only problem was the sword's width and weight that made his swings wide.

 _You still have that mouth on you_. Eren stopped and chose to sit down.

In the heat of sparring, Eren was very agile and enthusiastic, but it was at times like these that Levi couldn't help to notice these abrupt breaks. Eren's tan skin seemed to sweat more and oddly enough Levi could catch a few wisps of stream trickling out.

Those captivating eyes seemed more yellow than green.

"Yes, of course, keep mentioning my mouth." Pale fingers expertly started twirling their silver tipped arrow. A little quieter, "Almost seems like you like it…pervert."

That disturbing chuckle vibrated through the air.

It was another reason Levi couldn't forget that Eren was most differently not human.

There was something worrying in looking at a human like face and hearing their voice, but not seeing their lips move. Sometimes, Levi questioned his sanity.

" _You call me a pervert_?" The man beast stood up using their sword for help. Their long shaggy hair hung in front of their face, covering their eyes. He smiled at him with his sharp teeth and dark gums.

Levi turned his head as he took a sudden interest in the colorful plants. His face felt a little warm. "Just because you are a beast doesn't mean you have to look like one."

 _I thought you tolerated my appearance._

"That was before I saw what you had under all that shit. Come here." Levi walked closer to the stream where his extra supplies were. He had a small portable shaving set, a gift from Farlan. They had a few more moments before Hanji or the others would try to find them. "The hair on your face can hardly be called a beard. Without that cloth covering your face, I would have mistaken you as one of those turned villagers."

Eren, surprisingly, followed his orders and came closer. Levi wasn't very good at being gentle…or maybe it was slight payback for standing by and antagonizing him while he fumbled to kill that monstrous boar. Either way, Levi's pale hand gripped the side of Eren's face while the other applied shaving cream. After massaging it into the damp hair, the hunter picked up the small sharp blade. Eren was being rather docile throughout the whole process and Levi couldn't help but disrupt that with his crass personality.

"Do you trust me so much?" With steady practiced hands, the raven haired man swiped the blade across the beast's cheek; careful to go back and get an even closer shave. The more hair he removed the more skin his fingers touched.

Eren's skin was as warm, much too warm.

Levi concentrated harder.

 _It is not that I trust you so much, but that fact that you would not be able to do much with your little knife._ With both sides of the other's face clean and smooth did the brunet move closer. Levi had yet to remove his blade, but that didn't stop Eren. Dark blood welled up and kissed the blade before sliding down a tan cheek. Predominately green eyes stared back at his grey ones. Some of the blood slid along the blade and onto his pale hand. It was too warm and unsurprising evaporated before it could drip down to his clothes. The cut was gone as well as any and all evidence that the beast had injured himself on the young hunter's blade.

 _What about you hunter?_ Levi watched, frozen, as a black clawed hand traced his pale cheek. _Do you dream, yet?_ The sting made his eye twitch and his cheek was suddenly wet. _You are so fragile_. Eren moved closer, so close that Levi felt the other's breath and then their tongue lapping at his blood.

Eren leaned back licking his lips then released his hand…releasing a hand Levi did not remember him capturing.

 _There's a reason why men chose to become drunk off of blood than turn back to their precious alcohol._ The young hunter wasn't sure how he knew, but Eren was pleased with him.

The man beast stood up with ease and walked back to his sword. _Better get back to the hunter of hunters before she comes looking for you._

Levi didn't stand until the brunet was out of sight. His cheek stung and it felt swollen. His reflection revealed that the cut was an angry red in color, but sealed. He did not want Hanji to see him like this. The young hunter gathered himself, mentally, while collecting his supplies. His weapons were strapped on his back and hip while his bag was swung over his shoulder. His eyes were once again guarded so he headed back to the workshop.

Tonight will be the last night he slept in the work shop before he joined the hunt.


End file.
